Text Books Are More Trouble Than They're Worth
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Lena's (late) birthday gift! What happens when a young girl accidently falls through a plot hole and ends up in Bishotopia? What adventures shall she go on?


Text Books Are More Trouble Than They're Worth

By: Neko-chan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. N-O-T-H-I-N-G. So no suing Neko-chan! *wags finger* That would be a bad thing.......anyways, I own Arashi--she's my original character. This is my birthday present to Lena! *waves to Lena-chan* Hope ya like it! *hugs*

  
  


* * *

Five more minutes...........just five more minutes, a young girl thought to herself, gently pushing her glasses further up on her nose. She lightly traced the picture of Inu-Yasha on her binder, her eyes glazed over in boredom. Four more minutes...........just four more minutes.......... 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the final bell rang and Lena quickly gathered her stuff and sprinted out the door. She made her way to her locker, medium-length brown hair flowing like water behind her. Lena dodged spitballs, food, shoes, and other miscellaneous objects until she finally arrived at her locker.

Reaching inside, Lena grabbed her Science, Spanish, and English books and managed to stuff them into her already bulging backpack. Hmmmmm.........there's room for one more book......... she thought to herself, staring into her backpack.

Standing up, Lena once again leaned into her locker and grabbed her World History book. She tugged, but for some odd reason, it wouldn't come out. Frowning in annoyance, Lena tugged again.

"What the heck is wrong with the stupid book?" she growled to herself, bracing her foot against the locker and pulling with all of her might. With a loud 'Pop!', the book came out and Lena fell on her butt.

"Oooowwwwww...........stupid World History book, and stupid Ms. Morris for giving us homework," she muttered to herself, saying a few choice words in Japanese. She stood up, rubbing her injured organ, and glared darkly at her stupid locker.

And then she blinked. Her locker was glowing!! Slowly edging closer, Lena peeked curiously into her locker, blinking in disbelief.

There, where the World History book had been, there was a........a.........a........a glowing green puddle. It was small, only a little bit bigger than her hand.

"What is this stuff?" Lena asked herself and edged a little closer. (Author's Note: It's a plothole, Lena!! *evil mad scientist laughter*) Oh-so-slowly, Lena reached out and poked the puddle of goo.

And the young girl was sucked through the puddle and into a long, winding tunnel; falling and falling and falling...............

Lena screamed, and in an instant she fell into a pair of warm, welcoming arms. Lena blinked and looked around cautiously. Her 'savior' had purple hair, bright eyes, blue skin,.......and fangs. Lena shrieked............

...............................and glomped the Bishonen firmly. "Merlock!!" she bubbled, cuddling closer to the blue Bishonen. "I don't know how I got here, but I definitely don't want to leave!"

A giggle was heard and Lena looked up, distracted. A girl who looked a little older than herself stood in front of the Bishie and the girl (Lena) who had fallen from the sky. The girl had red-orange hair that came to mid-thigh; her eyes were a dark storm cloud gray. She wore plain black shoes that looked similar to Vans, baggy khaki Dickies pants slung low on her hips, and a strappy black tank top. Over her pants, she wore a belt that looked like it had black and silver Poke-balls attached to it. 

"Hi, I'm Arashi Kenji from the Ankoku Touki Dojo. I'm the Gym Leader. Welcome to Bishotopia." Suddenly, she grinned and winked. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it here.......if you were able to get into this dimension, then you must really love Bishonen."

Lena absently nodded and blinked at the Gym Leader. "Yeah.........but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked, squeezing Merlock harder and making him turn a darker shade of blue.

Arashi sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "Well.........if this is Bishotopia, and besides the Bishonen the main population consists of young girls.......and we have trapping devices similar to Poke-balls........"

Lena blinked again, turned her attention to Merlock, looked at Arashi once more, then continued her staring at Merlock. One more blink, then............ "OH!! So you mean that we get to catch Bishonen here?" Lena asked excitedly and continued glomping Merlock.

"Yeah. And to get you started, you can have that Merlock. I already have several, and I was about to start training that one when you fell out of the sky. Anyways, I gotta go. My half-sister, Duet, is the Leader of the Black Scythe Gym and she wants my opinion of a couple of her challengers. Ja ne, and have fun!"

She waved one more time, then took a Bishie ball from her belt and threw it. A Clef appeared in a flash of black and silver light. He summoned a pegasus and the two left in a beating of white wings.

Lena grinned, hugged Merlock one more time, then climbed out of his arms. "Well......I guess that this means that you belong to me now, ne?" she asked. Merlock opened his mouth to answer her when, suddenly, several Bishie balls fell out of the sky and landed on his head.

"I thought that you might be able to use these, too!" Arashi yelled. Then, for good, she was gone.

Lena reached down and picked up the Bishie balls; ignoring Merlock, who was rubbing his head. "Hmmm........I wonder what Bishonen that Arashi gave me..........."

She tossed the balls into the air, and in a flash of light, Ken from Digimon, Kojiro from Pokemon, Mousse from Ranma ½, and Inu-Yasha appeared.

"Sugio!!" Lena squealed and jumped up and down. "Thank you, Arashi!!" She grinned and gestured to her new Bishonen. "C'mon guys, it's time for our Bishonen adventure to begin!!"


End file.
